


冬日里的一天

by guaguagua



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternative Universe - 20th Century, Human! Combeferre, M/M, Teenager Combeferre, Vampire! Grantaire
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26088970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guaguagua/pseuds/guaguagua
Summary: 吸血鬼R（100+）和人类C（15-17）在一个冬日的黄昏相遇。也许应该有其他预警，但我觉得说不清，索性不说清了。
Relationships: A little bit background Grantaire/Enjolras, Combeferre/Grantaire (Les Misérables)





	冬日里的一天

下午三点半，天要黑了，菜市场要关门了。公白飞穿梭在摊位之间，买了撤摊前最后一次减价抛售的蔬菜和几只香蕉，份量正好够他吃上一两天。他原本没打算买香蕉，但看在摊主吆喝得真的很便宜的份上临时决定买下它。香蕉的表皮有些许黑斑，这在他看来更好，因为发黑的更软也更甜。在他从摊主手里拿回找零的硬币时，有个男的和他要钱。要的不多，刚好是找给他的零头。公白飞看了男人一眼，把钱给了他。出乎他的意料，男人拿了钱以后没走，而是跟着他。大约相隔五步左右，但是明显是在跟着他。他有点惊讶，甚至是一瞬间的惊慌，但又感觉这个人不是坏人，否则也不可能这样明显地跟着他。于是他停下身，转过去，抬头望着那双突然之间局促起来的眼。  
公白飞没说话，安静地看着眼前的人。他原以为这个人是流浪汉，或者突然失业又落魄的人（这样的人不少），但好像又不是。这人比他更高，更年长。也许三十？四十？五十？不会有六十。那头鬈发乱乱的样子像是几天没打理过似的，脸也没有刮，留着一层深色的胡茬，但穿得颇为干净，而且——不坏，公白飞想。那身外套不像是近些年的款，也许上了年头，但没有明显的破损，扣子像是自己新镶上的一样，仔细一看有些古怪。他很瘦，从脸上可以看出；喉结很大；一双深深的眼在暗黑的天色下像是着着火……燃烧的宝石？这真是俗套的比喻，但在此时却也相当真切，甚至是公白飞所能联想到的最好的形容了。公白飞的心突然狂跳，浑身的肌肉全部绷紧，厚厚的毛衣贴在身上太扎也太闷了，他的腰带卡在胯间出奇的痒。夕阳逐渐褪去，街灯还未亮起，天边积攒下深厚的云，浅白的月亮挂在空中，而那双眼——  
那双眼在暗色的天幕下燃烧。  
——对着他。一时间公白飞仿佛忘记了呼吸，又仿佛怎么用力也喘不过气。寒冷的气流从街巷吹进他的领口，带着落叶和灰尘的气味，粗犷地吻过他的睫毛，拂过他的唇，而他颤栗着，只觉得周身滚烫。街边响起自行车的车铃声，是一串清脆而明亮的响。他这才恍过神。方才的瞬间体验已经永远地留在了过去，而他已同曾经所处的现实剥离，无法回返。他有些想要转身就逃的冲动，但他同时也想扑上去，投身那道熊熊的视线里……他什么也没说，只是原地站着，偏了一下头，等待对方开口。对方没有羞涩也没有退让，直接了当地说道：“我不白要你钱。我帮你干点什么吧？什么都行，只要别太过分，毕竟我也做不了太多……我知道你不会，我……”他没有再说下去，因为公白飞突然间就笑了，笑得很安静。于是他也笑了。然后公白飞也不知道自己到底是怎么回事：他把这个男的带回了家。  
这个男的路上话多，说自己名叫格朗泰尔，故乡也在南方，还说他的朋友都称呼他为“大写的R”。一个有趣的谐音。公白飞笑了笑。他愿意公白飞直接叫他R，说R也很好，但公白飞只是又笑了一下，并不急着接话。离得近了，他闻到格朗泰尔身上有一股特殊的气味，不像流浪汉身上的味道，像是来自某种木头或者香料，他一时间还不能分辨。他也没有直接问格朗泰尔，觉得这个问出来太私人了。格朗泰尔声称自己有住处，但是住在哪里没说。公白飞说“你帮我把这些东西拿回家吧”的时候他马上就答应了，所以大概也不远，或者他不计较距离远不远。他还说自己平时翻译、写信、画插图，什么都干，但得看心情。如果是遇到了对的人，他干什么都行，为之提靴子都行。公白飞问他什么叫“对的人”，他也没说。  
公白飞住在一条小街的街角，楼下就是熟食店，开了十多年，卖一些他不怎么常买的香肠、熏肉和奶酪，还有酒。他从没真正尝过酒，因为担心店员不卖。这么看，也许公白飞真的做了一个以他的年纪来看不算明智的决定：他注意到了在路过这间铺子的酒柜时格朗泰尔目光里的留恋。格朗泰尔也许真的是个酒鬼吧，他的声音听上去也是被烟酒毁掉的那种哑。公白飞自己从未碰过酒，对酒的可怕一无所知，却可能带了一个向他要钱的酒鬼回家。  
店员站在橱窗内，朝他们投来了一道令公白飞难以容忍的目光。公白飞赌气似的快走两步，拉上了墙边开的那道深绿色的小门，一用力，门开了。公白飞用手掌抵着它，请还在垂涎酒柜的格朗泰尔进来，但后者执意叫他先进去。  
公白飞松开手，小心地看着门顺着门轴逐渐合上，很快又被另一只手掌重新顶开。格朗泰尔的身体很冷，这是格朗泰尔的身体险些与他贴上时他唯一的感觉。格朗泰尔的表情有点尴尬，似乎没料到会险些撞上他。公白飞没有在意，觉得这人只是馋酒馋入了迷，想他也许饿坏了也冷坏了，没说什么，爬上楼的第一件事就是烧上水壶，准备招待他一点咖啡或者热茶。他接过格朗泰尔替他拿着的食物，让他随便找个地方坐，吃点东西再走。格朗泰尔的身体似乎完全僵了，怔怔地望着四周，问坐哪里好。公白飞说哪里都行，只要别坐床。然后他把暂时不吃的蔬菜放进冰箱，一转身，撞到了还戳在原地的格朗泰尔，撞了个满怀。格朗泰尔的身体冰凉得不像活物。公白飞吓坏了。  
接着公白飞本能地抱过去。这一下，格朗泰尔倒是被他吓坏了，苍白的脸上露出绝望的表情，哀嚎一声，低头朝那赤裸的脖颈咬去，直到犬齿深深陷入肉里。  
年轻的身体抽搐着，发出一声模糊不清的尖叫。  
——他真的叫了吗？格朗泰尔听不真切。周遭的一切已经离他远去，缥缈又朦胧。时间的概念也消失了。水壶的声音响彻整个房间，沸水泼洒在地板，顺着门缝向外淌。邻居疯狂地敲门，声声询问穿过了薄薄的水泥墙。男孩身体的温度随着血液一起流逝，但对格朗泰尔来说仍旧温热又柔软，紧紧贴着他没有一丝热气的衣料，几乎把皮肤烫到融化。他的耳边再度响起一百年前的永恒的宣判。但格朗泰尔不在乎。他沉浸在青春的热力里。


End file.
